


you don’t often hear (of us ones in between)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: my tiny ass fandom fest [4]
Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, No Shit, The episode feels like a skeleton with all the bones but no muscle, my brain just couldn't stop dwelling on this story, of course there is one, so I'm just fleshing it out a bit, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Stu falls in love. Of course he does- Burt is his the One That Is The One, his destined partner. They share the same favorite foods, laugh at the same jokes, love the same diner and ice cream shop. They're both perfectly willing to go Below the Line for diner food.They have different stories, different experiences, but at the end of the day, they just work.They can sit in a room, busy with their separate activities- Stu with his paperwork from work, Burt with his e-book- and Stu feels more comfortable than he ever would on his own. The quiet is a comfortable one, a filled one, where Stu can be perfectly content with not saying a word.Maybe this whole "Match" thing got something right.-Then they're told to separate, and Stu doesn't get it. He's married. He's in love. Burt is his One That Is The One.





	you don’t often hear (of us ones in between)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from song of the same name by Sunset Rubdown.

_If you're not the one for me_

_Then how come I can bring you to your knees_

_If you're not the one for me_

_Why do I hate the idea of being free?_

_Oh honey if I'm not the one for you_

_Why have we been through what we have been through_

_It's so cold out here in your wilderness_

_I want you to be my keeper_

**_-Adele,_  Water Under the Bridge**

 

Falling in love with a man twice Stu's age was never something he'd thought of before, but it is certainly not the strangest thing he's ever done.

- 

When Stu had first opened the door at 12:35, he'd expected a girl because the Matching has a 78% chance of matching opposite-sex couples. The fact that Burt is a guy- it phases Stu only in the fact that it's unlikely. The age is a bit of a surprise as well, but even that is easily explainable. Stu may be twenty seven, but he's always been told that he's pretty mature for his age, after all.

He and Burt had easily agreed that there had probably been a mistake, that they were probably too different to work out.

Then they ate out at the diner, and the conversation had flowed without pause or problem.

Falling in love made plenty of sense as the next step.

- 

Stu falls in love. Of course he does- Burt is his the One That Is The One, his destined partner. They share the same favorite foods, laugh at the same jokes, love the same diner and ice cream shop. They're both perfectly willing to go Below the Line for diner food.

They have different stories, different experiences, but at the end of the day, they just _work_. 

They can sit in a room, busy with their separate activities- Stu with his paperwork from work, Burt with his e-book- and Stu feels more comfortable than he ever would on his own. The quiet is a comfortable one, a filled one, where Stu can be perfectly content with not saying a word.

- 

They get married six months after they start dating. Stu proposes at that cafe, and there's nothing more beautiful than the smile on Burt's face when he says yes.

Burt's children get used to him. Booj never quite gets his head around the idea of a guy his own age as his stepdad, but they do hang out sometimes as a family and conversation flows more easily.

Life is going pretty well, Stu's gotta say. He's married to a great guy that he loves.

Maybe this whole "Match" thing got something right.

-

And then they're told to separate, and Stu doesn't get it. He's married. He's in love. Burt is his One That Is The One.

Stu used to date, a long time ago. He remembers the awkwardness in those dates, the way some things never seemed to click. He's never had that with Burt- from the first joke about grilled cheese, it's been incredibly smooth sailing.

He knows that he could never be happier with someone else as he is with Burt right now. He  _likes_ his life. For the first time since he and his parents moved Above The Line, Stu feels settled.

But there are guards in their house, and the whole of science is against them, and for awhile Stu thinks that the whole world being against them is enough to change what they are doing.

-

(Growing up Below the Line taught Stu about a lot of things. He learned the best ways to stretch a small paycheck and to work loopholes in apps. He learned how much fun dirt could actually be and how important family is.

But most especially, it taught him the importance of personal choice and falling in love.)

-

Stu doesn't care about Mei. He tries to, but it takes two days to realize that he wants his husband back. Before he takes even one bite of his ice cream on his second date with Mei, he knows that this isn't going to work out.

So he runs to the Pod Station. Burt's pod leaves in ten minutes. Stu's not the most in-shape guy, but he can make this work. 

-

Stu doesn't make it in time, but Burt never makes it in time so everything ends up working out.

-

Burt's retired. Stu's a secretary and he knows the jobs Below the Line. They both have plenty of money saved away.

If they stay Above The Line, they have to leave each other. 

The choice isn't even a choice, in the end.

-

Their house Below the Line is smaller than their apartment Above. The kids visit sometimes, though not often, and Stu's parents visit twice a year, once on the Winter Day and the other on Summer's Night.

They make friends with the couple at the end of the street, paint the walls of the living room green, and buy a sofa from the thrift store down the road to replace the one they had to leave Above The Line because they couldn't fit in the van.

Stu couldn't be happier with how his life turned out. It may not have been what he expected, but it's better than anything he's ever had. He's happy and in love with a great guy.

What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea how I feel about this show or this fic but maybe some of you wouldn't mind commenting and telling me what you think?


End file.
